Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue grills and specifically to grills used to simultaneously cook food and evoke team spirit and identity.
Description of Related Art
Tailgating is a pre-game ritual, especially popular in the American South, where fan socializing and barbecuing food are central aspects to tailgating in preparation for an American football game (hereinafter “football”). In many ways, tailgating is a rite which encourages fan loyalty and almost tribal identity with the sports team and totems and symbols of the team. One of the most powerful and hallowed symbols of a football team is the team's stadium. For example, the sight of Tiger Stadium in Baton Rouge can evoke a real, physiological and emotional response from many adherent LSU fans. However, current barbecue grills function merely to cook food, and do not address enhancing team identity by relating to the one structure having unique mystique to a fan, which is the team's stadium.